1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the thread tension on multi-needle automatic embroidery machines.
2. Description of Prior Art
In some known automatic embroidery machines with a plurality of needles which are available on the market an adjustment of the thread tension is possible only by manual adjustment of an individual thread brake associated with each needle. This requires extensive adjustment work and frequently results in different thread tensions on those needles which are embroidering at the same time. It is thus desirable to provide means whereby the thread tension for the needles which are embroidering at the time can be set separately to any desired value between zero and a maximum and the thread tension for the needles which are disconnected at the time is set automatically to zero or the maximum value.